A Secret Revealed
by Empathise-Much
Summary: Robin shoots his best friend and secrets are finally revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Robin Hood BBC or the characters. Only my own thoughts and that's even questionable.**

Knowing something of the loss of a brother-in-arms.

Dedicated to my best friend (Sasquatch). I held him as he died.

For where he has gone I have yet to follow.

(Calvin)

Prologue:

Deviations from script;

Much's talking and ignorance is only an act so he doesn't have to fight as he tends to forget not to kill.

Much survived the Holy Land and fought alongside his master as Robin said in the very first episode. Therefore, he must be at least as good, and knowing how protective he is of his best friend, probably better.

Like my twin we seem to be able to know each other's thoughts and feelings as well as where the other one is. These thoughts/feelings are represented by words here but words cannot truly describe it.

Marian didn't die in the Holy Land, and Djaq and Will returned with Robin and the gang.

For some background to my stories please read:

SilasBrandybuck, Mentor and beta reader. You-ll-Be-the-Death-of-Me

Also:

Empathise-Much

I-Was-There-When-You-Died

* * *

Chapter 1

Robin and the gang have been ambushed in Sherwood Forest by Sir Guy's guards returning from Nottingham castle after a successful raid. Each of the gang members is encumbered with their own yellow and black distraction.

Robin stops when he hears his loyal friend shout, "MASTER!" He quickly turns and watches as Much draws the sword that was given to him by the King in the Holy Land, toys with, then dispatches the annoyance in yellow and black livery who was about to attack his best friend. Just as Much looks up seemingly to apologize for forgetting not to kill the guard, Robin watches a dark silhouette separate itself from the shadow of a tree and silently creep up behind his one time servant.

Robin, grinning to himself about the last man Much always forgets about, nocks an arrow and draws his bow. As he does so a dark overpowering presence clouds his mind and he hears a voice say, '_You will kill your best friend_.' Robin shoots and instantly the presence is gone. He closes his eyes and shakes his head and when he opens them he stares appalled that the arrow meant for the guard is protruding from the chest of his best friend and only family and yells, "NO!" The birds are frightened from their roosts and every eye turns towards him. A muffled silence surrounds him as the world narrows and seems to move in slow motion as he watches the man in front of him drop his prized sword and reach for the arrow protruding from his chest in disbelief.

In horrible incredulity Robin's mind is moving as if swimming through mud, _Why is he doing that? _He watches as this man, who's been by his side as long as he can remember, stares back at him while falling to the ground with a mix of horror and betrayal, his eyes wide, mouth agape, _This can't be happening!_

As Much is collapsing, Robin once again becomes aware of the last breathing guard approaching Much from behind swinging his blade at him. Without thinking, instinct taking over from the Holy Land, Robin nocks an arrow and shoots the guard through the neck severing his spine and instantly killing him.

At once Robin is kneeling over his friend whom he's thought of as his only brother since infancy, his bow now carelessly cast aside in the leaves and the rest of the world forgotten, he's never felt so scared. His eyes and hands frantically search the body of his friend trying to find some other cause for his collapse denying the arrow protruding from his chest. He gently lays his left hand on Much's chest next to the arrow and grips Much's searching hand with his right and reluctantly acknowledges that it was his arrow that has taken down his best friend. Shocked beyond belief, _I just shot my best friend._

Much feels someone drop down beside him. Staring up wide eyed he recognizes his master and reaches his scarred left hand towards him, and in shock he whispers, "You shot me." Robin takes Much's hand in his own scarred right unable to utter a word.

With darkness closing in on him he grips his friend's hand, "Why master? Why?" His voice now losing strength asks, "What did I do wrong?" With his last breath before he passes out he barely whispers, "I'm sorry." His eyes close before Robin can answer.

Robin hovering above him,_ He thinks I shot him on purpose!_ _Why would he think that? I could never do that. _His heart breaking at the thought but now's not the time to dwell on it. Robin, without taking his eyes off his friend, frantically shouts, "DJAQ!"

The gang runs quickly to his side staring with grief and disbelief at Much whose lying on the leaf strewn ground, blood welling up from the arrow wound in his chest staining his tunic crimson. Allan voicing what everyone is thinking exclaims, "Good God mate. You shot Much!"

Robin looks up through wet and bloodshot eyes, his hands shaking uncontrollably. Robin, anguished, shakes his head squeezing out the water that's distorting his vision from his eyes, bewildered by the visions and sounds of his guardsmen dying in the Holy Land whose hands he once held like he's now holding Much's as they died. But this, this feels different, more personal, as though it's him lying there on the ground dying. Unable to think straight he stares blankly at those around him feeling Much's pain as though it was his own, "I... I just shot my only brother."

Robin wavers; his eyes roll back and close as he collapses on top of his best friend. His hand resting on Much's chest being the only reason he doesn't land directly on the arrow. For a moment longer the gang stands still in ridged shock.

Djaq drops to her knees and checks Much for a pulse.

She sighs gratefully and leans back, "Alhamdulillah (Praise be to Allah) He's still alive."

She then reaches over and checks Robin, shaking her head with a hint of humor, "It appears that our fearless leader has fainted." Djaq turning her attention back to Much, "It looks like he just missed his heart. I won't know how bad it is until after we get the arrow out. We need to get the both of them back to camp now."

She looks at the men who are standing dumbfounded around her, "Will, you and Allan carry Robin and John you carry Much."

She stands back up and places her hand on Little John's arm warning him, "Be very careful. I don't know how close the arrow is to anything major. Too much movement might be the end of him." Little John nods and bending over he gently rolls Robin off of Much and onto his back next to him and gingerly picks up Much and holds the younger wounded man in his arms as he would his own sleeping son.

Allan and Will walk over and examine the dead guard who has an arrow embedded in his throat. Then look at each other concerned. Will assessing the actions of his leader to Allan, "He missed the guard at first and hit Much in the chest, but then shoots an arrow dead center of the guard's neck killing him while he was moving… Something's wrong." Allan just as perplexed as his friend, "Aye mate. Something's not right. Robin never misses what he aims at and he certainly would never intentionally hurt Much."

They collect Robin's, Much's, and the guards' weapons. Divide them up and strap them to themselves as best they can along with the silver from the castle. Between them they lift the still unconscious Robin between them with an arm over each of their shoulders and bring their leader back to camp with them.

When Little John and Djaq reach the cave Djaq quickly builds a pallet on the ground from the spare bedding while Little John waits patiently. When Djaq indicates that she's ready Little John lays Much gently down on the pallet trying not to jostle him.

Little John thinking about the others and their unconscious burden, "Djaq do you need help?"

Djaq more concerned about Much, "No. I'm okay. Please help with Robin. I'll get things ready here."

Little John turns and quickly exits the way they came back tracking to get their leader. As Little John walks quickly back he ponders Robin's actions, _He would never intentionally shoot Much, they're too much like brothers for that to happen._

Djaq wastes no time preparing to remove the arrow. She packs cloths around the arrow to staunch the flow of blood then gathers her herbs and clean bandages then builds up the fire and sets a cauldron of water on to boil and returns to watch over her charge. She has removed many arrows before from a limb or shoulder to be confident that the person will survive. But one in the chest as close to the heart as this one, well, that is a different matter.

Much coming around grimaces and mutters to Djaq, "What happened to Robin?"

Djaq with a bit of laughter in her voice, "He fainted. Little John has gone to get him from Will and Allan."

She sees Much slightly grin, then grimace again.

Djaq places her hand against his cheek, "Be still. We'll get the arrow out of you in a moment."

She leaves him hearing the water boiling, pours some of the water into a pitcher and mixes up a good strong amount of her tonic that she makes for these occasions when someone has been injured then puts a few of the cloth bandages in the remaining boiling water and waits by Much checking him occasionally while waiting for the others to return. When the cloths are ready she gets up to remove the bandages and rags from the pot and hang them up to cool and dry.

After what seems like forever but is only a few minutes, she hears the rest of the gang enter the cave, Little John is carrying the still unconscious Robin and lays his burden gently on his bunk and returns to Djaq sitting down on the opposite side of Much from her.

Djaq turns to Robin but notices that their leader is still out calls to Will, "Will, would you bring me Robin's arrows? I need to know how deep this is and what type of tip it has." Will removes the arrows from Robin's quiver and notices that there are two different types. Some have only a wooden point and some have a metal tip. He shakes his head and takes them to Djaq.

Djaq sighs when she takes the arrows, "So much for simple. Will, see if you can wake Robin, we need to find out to see if we have to push it through or can pull it out."

Will shakes his head not wanting this task, and nervously walks over to Robin anyway. He stops as Allan reaches Robin first and gives Allan a thank you look and retreats back to where Djaq and Little John are around Much and watches.

Allan hesitates remembering what Much has told them happens if anyone other than himself uses their hands to wake him. Standing as far back as possible, unable to use a stick, as they need to wake him now, using his hand he shakes Robin's shoulder and jumps away as Robin jerks awake. But this time Robin only lies there, his eyes searching then lock on the still form of his friend lying on the ground next to the fire and their healer.

Allan steps back up to Robin, "Robin, Djaq needs to know what type of arrow struck Much. What type of tip? Do you remember?" Robin, his eyes glued to his friend lying on the ground next to the fire, replies as though his mind is elsewhere, "Wooden tip."

Djaq takes the wooden tipped arrow that Will has given her and measures it against one embedded in Much and finds that its more than half the way through Much's chest.

Robin, on his side, watches them with a desperate pained look on his face. The same thoughts constantly repeating, _I shot my best friend… The only person I can absolutely trust. I should be the one tending him as he did me but I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have... I shot my best friend…' _It's all he can do to maintain his composure in front of the others.

Little John asks Much to open his mouth and places a bare wooden stick in it for him to bite on.

Djaq looking up at their distraught leader, "Robin, it's almost all the way through him. He's your best friend, do you want to remove it or me?" Robin doesn't respond but she can see the strained look on his face and watches as a tear drops from his eye.

Djaq returns her attention to Much and slowly reaches for the arrow. But when she barely touches it Much bites down hard on the wood and lets out a bone chilling howl. Robin is instantly out of his bunk and behind Djaq and places a shaking hand on her shoulder. She stands up, nods somberly to Robin, and moves to Much's head supervising. Robin takes Djaq's place next to Much, leans over and whispers, "I'm truly sorry for this my friend but it has to be done." Much, hearing his friend's voice next to him, relaxes and nods.

Djaq talking to Robin as to a student forgetting that both of these men are crusaders, "Robin, twist it as you pull. It reduces the chance of splinters remaining or enlarging the wound making it worse than it is." Sternly, knowing how attached he is to Much, "And Robin… No matter what, go slow. Do not yank. No matter how much he screams."

Little John presses his hands down flat against Much's chest around the arrow to keep Much from arching his back as Will holds down his legs and Allan holds his wrists to restrain him the best they can.

Robin gently, "Much, are you ready?" With tears in his eyes Much bites down on the wood and nods. Robin looks at each of his gang and every one nods as well. With his hand around the arrow, he takes a deep steadying breath and through clenched teeth, "Now." Robin, using his thumb and fingers, he twists the arrow as he slowly removes it in one smooth motion steadfastly ignoring Much's agonizing screams.

Robin is visibly shaken as he sits back with a whole bloody arrow in his shaking hand. After a moment he exchanges places with Djaq taking the arrow with him and cradles Much's head in his lap and watches his friend's chest move as he breathes.

Djaq speaking slowly, "Robin please check the arrow shaft and make sure it's smooth and complete... Robin!" Robin startled comes back from his thoughts and rubs the length of the arrow's shaft and tip with his fingertips. Quietly, "It's fine." Thinking while he slowly turns the arrow in his fingers, _I helped make this arrow. _He places it on the pallet next to him and wipes his hands and fingers on his tunic staining it.

Shortly Robin removes the wooden stick from Much's slack mouth and drops it next to him. He then rests one of his hands on Much's shoulder and gently strokes the top of Much's head while quietly watching Djaq. After a while it doesn't look like Djaq is going to do anything and he begins to get nervous. It appears like she's just sitting there staring at the wound from which there is a steady flow of blood.

Just as he's about to tell her to do something, Little John reaches over to put his hand over the wound. Djaq stops him and nods sensing that Robin is also getting anxious and explains, "I'm watching to make sure that the blood is flowing out, not pulsing, and that there are no bubbles. It looks like the arrow missed the heart, artery, and lungs and letting the blood flow freely allows the body to wash any debris out the wound. If it was spurting or had bubbles, it would have been only a matter of time before he died. However, he will still be in great pain and the wound will heal slowly. There is no doubt that he will have a fever so we need to be ready." Both Robin and the rest release an audible sigh.

She takes up her needle and thread and sews up the wound. Making sure it's tightly closed.

She then cleans the wound while Robin washes Much's chest with the clean damp cloths and puts a bandage over it while Little John uses the dry rags to mop up as much blood as he can.

Djaq speaking to Robin, "We need to keep the bandages clean and change them often. He has lost a lot of blood and now needs to rest." Robin stares at the pile of bloody rags, nods but doesn't say anything more.

Djaq gets up and at Much's kitchen pours some of her herbal tonic into a mug walks back over and places it next to Robin, "When he wakes up he will be hurting. Have him drink all of this. Now, remove your jerkin so I can wash it before the blood sets." When Robin makes no move to do so, she places her hand on his shoulder and shakes him, "Robin..." Robin slowly looks up at her. "I need you to remove your tunic." Robin slowly removes his tunic and Djaq takes it from him then he returns to his trance like state. She shrugs and asks Will to follow her to the river to wash up and to wash the blood from the rags they used and Robin's tunic.

On the way to the river through the afternoon forest Will with concern for Robin, "I know Robin saw the guard coming up from behind Much and must have been aiming for him, but he misses the guard and hits Much instead. I've never seen Robin miss." Will thinking back to when he was being hanged by the Sheriff, "He cut the rope of the noose around my neck with one shot. But then after he shoots Much he shot an arrow dead center of the moving guard's throat killing him."

Djaq thinking about what happened as well, "But Robin will not kill anymore."

Will chuckles, "He will if Much is in danger." Then shakes his head, "I wonder what caused him to miss and hit Much?"

Djaq shrugs, "Maybe it was just an accident. We all make them. He could also be tired, I've noticed that he hasn't been sleeping well and I've seen Much and Robin talking quietly at night many times. Maybe their nightmares are getting worse."

When they reach the stream Will wades into the middle of it grimacing at its coldness. He catches the soap and Robin's tunic. He holds it up to the afternoon sun and examines all of the repair holes and comments, "Much has repaired this far too many times." He drops the tunic into the water and washes out the blood with the soap. After he's done he wrings it out and tosses it back to Djaq who hangs it up on a nearby tree branch and tosses Will the blood soaked cloths. Downstream the river flows red after Djaq and Will finish up, grab a bucket of water and walk back to camp.

After about an hour Much stirs and moans. When he opens his eyes he sees a pained Robin gazing down at him, "How are you feeling?"

"Hurt. Very very hurt."

"Djaq left you something for the pain."

Robin puts his arm under his friend's back and helps him to sit up and holds him so he can drink from the mug Robin offers him without gagging. When he is finished, he helps him lay back down.

Much relaxes and lifts a searching hand to Robin who takes it in his own and grips it tightly.

Much begins to drift back off from the relaxing, numbing, effects of the tonic but not before giving Robin a scared and worried look. Robin looking down at Much with a hitch in his voice, "You'll be okay Much. Don't worry. Trust me." After a moment, "Much, it was an accident. I did not mean to shoot you. I would rather die first." Much gives him a grin and squeezes Robin's hand before his face relaxes and his eyes close in sleep.

Robin remains where he is holding Much's hand and cradling his head in his lap. He reaches over and picks up the arrow with his other hand and stares at it. The blood is still sticky as it coats his fingers but he makes no move to wipe it off. He places it on top of Much's chest and stares at it.

* * *

After Will and Djaq return, they walk past Little John at his usual post next to the entrance. Will hangs the cloths up to dry, goes over to his bunk, picks up his knife and some wood, walks over to the fire, sits next to Allan, and starts whittling the wood into a horse as Djaq goes over to Much and Robin and picks up the empty mug. After refilling it she places it within Robin's reach and kneels down at Much's side and checks the bandage. It's starting to turn red but not bad enough to change it.

Will glancing up from his whittling calmly asks, "Robin, what happened? You never miss. You even centered the arrow in the guard's throat. I'm sure he felt no pain." When Robin doesn't answer Djaq places her hand on his shoulder, "Robin?" Robin still doesn't answer acting as though they don't exist.

Their physician looks to see what Robin is looking at so intently and traces his gaze to the arrow lying on Much's chest. When she reaches out to take it, like lightening, Robin has her by the wrist and has turned his attention to her, she stares at him in shock. He shakes head and mutters quietly, "No." let's go of her wrist and returns his hand to Much's chest. She leans back staring at him and rubbing the red finger marks on her wrist.

They look around at each other worried about their leader. Will shrugs but continues to watch the two crusaders as he whittles away at the piece of wood and after getting the outline of his project finished, gets up and walks over to Much's kitchen to prepare dinner. Eventually Allen and Djaq help him.

Robin remains immersed in his own thoughts. _I can't believe he thinks I shot him on purpose. Why would he think that? I would never do anything to hurt him. _His thoughts then drift away from the physical hurt to all the barbs and jabs he'd delivered to Much over the years. The hurtful things he has said while deep in his own depression looking for an outlet and finding it in Much. He remembers all the times that he lashed out at his best friend and when he did say he was sorry it sounded hollow and insincere even to himself. _Poor Much, even though I hurt him he never strayed, unerringly loyal. We do have our arguments and fights. Some, with one chasing the other into the woods, then either returning with a black eye or limping but supporting each other and both of us feeling better. But during that we never said anything meaningfully hurtful._

Over at Much's kitchen Will has been able to cobble together a meager meal and hands it out to everyone. He holds up a plate to Robin, but he ignores him so he shrugs and leaves a plate next to Robin in case he wants it later on. After they eat they all go about their chores, each every now and then glancing at the two friends who remain as still as statues. The only way to tell they are still alive is the small movement of their chests as they breathe.

As darkness approaches Little John crouches down next to Robin, "Robin, I'll sit up with Much. You go on to bed. You've had a troubling day." Robin shakes his head as if coming out of a trance, looks up at Little John and shakes his head again, "No, I want to be here when he wakes up." Little John sighs, "Well, when he wakes up let me know I'll come relieve you." But Robin has turned to stone again and Little John sighs and lies down in his own loft still watching them until his eyes involuntary close and sleep claims him.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2) Taking Care of a Friend

* * *

Little John drifts in and out of sleep worried about the two friends. After opening his eyes the first place he looks is towards Much and Robin, they are still as he left them, resembling unmoving statues. He watches for a moment as he lets sleep reclaim him. Just as his eyes close he sees Much's hand move and forces himself awake in the hope that Robin will come get him to watch over Much so he can get some sleep.

As Much partially comes out of his drug induced sleep, his arrow wound is throbbing and he desperately wants more of Djaq's tonic but he can tell by looking up and seeing his master's closed eyes and nodded head that his head is still lying in Robin's lap and doesn't want him to leave relishing Robin's undivided attention. Much, rambling to himself still half dreaming, _I'm alive and Robin's still here and He's not treating me like a servant but as a friend. Robin I love you, but why did you shoot me? What did I do so wrong that would make you hate me enough to kill me? I thought you loved me._

As he hazily gazes up at his friend's inert face he can tell that he is asleep but it seems like Robin is answering him in his head, '_Yes Much, you're alive and words cannot begin to describe how thankful I am that you are, and Much, I've thought of and loved you as my brother ever since we were placed in that basket so long ago. You could never do anything to make me hate you nor want to kill you. I don't know what I would do without you. Why would you think that I would even consider killing you? Why Much, why?'_

Much smiles still half way between sleep and awake, _Maybe it was only an accident. Maybe you do love me! S_till thinking that he's dreaming he hears in his head, _Yes Much, always._

But then Much's pessimism takes over, '_It's strange though. I hear you answering me in my head, not with my ears and that's impossible. I have a fever and I'm hallucinating. You never miss what you aim at. So you must have meant to shoot me.'_

Feeling Robin's intense answer, '_No!_ '

'Y_ou hate me and want me dead. You told me to go away and that I'm a pox under your skin and killing me is the way to get rid of me. Permanently!'_

'_No!_ '

_'You want me dead so I can't come back!'_

'_No!'_

_'Every time I try and help you, you turn on me saying the most hateful things. You never listen, you listen to everyone else but not to me. You spend time with Marian but not with me. You don't even trust me! So why wouldn't you want me dead? When I can get up and everyone's asleep I'll leave and never come back. I don't know where I'll go but it will be far from here. Maybe I'll go to the castle and let them hang me. At least I won't die by your hand. That'll make you happy, and that's all that really matters to me!'_

_NO! Much! NO! _

Little John awakes and by the dying fire light from across the cave he is curiously watching the two friends. He can see both of their faces, keeping his thoughts to himself, _What's going on over there? It's like they're having a conversation. But I don't see their mouths moving nor hear them so I know they're not speaking._

When Much lifts a trembling hand to wipe his eyes, Robin feels him move, breaks out of his trance, and quickly removes the arrow from on top of his friend's chest and places it next to him. For a moment they simply look at each other. Both can hear each other thinking, _'Was this real?'_

Robin can feel his best friend's pain as though it was his own, "You're hurting. Djaq has made a tonic for you." Robin helps Much sit up and hands him the mug of Djaq's tonic. Much knowing that it will relieve the pain quickly drains the mug and sits it back on the ground. Robin helps him to lay back down, again with his head resting in his lap.

Robin looking sorrowfully at his best friend, "Much it really was an accident. I blanked out and all I remember is seeing you falling and a guard swinging his sword at your back. Without thinking I killed him… Much, all I could think about was saving you… Much, I trust you with my life. I could never hate you nor could I live if you died. You can't leave me." Much is listening to him astonished, _How did he know that's what I was dreaming? It was only dream… Wasn't it?_

Before he can ponder his thoughts longer he begins to feel the effects of the tea. With a quizzical look on his face he stares up at the man who he's followed all his life, "How… How did you know?" He hears Robin reply, "You just told me. You told me everything." Much, now fighting to stay awake, "But Robin, I never said a word…" his voice trailing off as sleep takes him once more.

Robin leans back still staring at Much's face puzzled, _How did we know what each other was thinking? He's always been an open book to me but this is different. Could we actually tell what each other was thinking? But… That's impossible! Ha! I'm beginning to sound like him._

He looks up and notices Little John watching him with his eyes furrowed. Remembering that Little John said he would watch over Much for him, _I do feel tired and Much will be out for another several hours. _He beckons to Little John to come relieve him and lifts Much's head up and carefully scoots out from under him before gently laying it back on the mat.

He bends over looking at Much, I wonder…, _'Much, I need to sleep, but I won't be far. Little John will sit here with you. Don't worry. I will not leave you.'_

He's only half startled when Much give him a slight grin. He sits back for a moment. Did he really…?

Robin picks up his arrow and stiffly stands up and works the links out of his muscles.

Robin to Little John quietly, "I'll be right back." Little John sits down next to Much so that he can also see the opening to the camp and watches Robin go outside.

_Where's he going? Probably to go see a man about a horse._

The rest of the gang remains sleeping, undisturbed by their movements.

A few minutes later Robin returns. Picks up the mug and fills it to the top and puts it down next to Much. He then goes over to his own bunk and rolls up his blankets and carries them over and unrolls them next to his wounded friend. Little John looks at him curiously but doesn't say anything.

He sees Little John's curious look and tells him, "He never gave up nor left my side when I was wounded in the Holy Land so I'm not going to leave him now." Little John nods in understanding. Remembering what he's heard from them around the fire about their time as crusaders in the Holy Land.

Sitting down on his pallet Robin drinks from the mug until the level is back about to where Djaq had filled it before and hands it to Little John. "Help him drink this if he wakes before I do." Little John nods.

He lies down next to Much, places his hand on his friend's wrist and allows the tea take effect.

Little John murmurs, "Good. You need to sleep now."

Little John remains awake for the rest of the night watching over his charges thinking about what appeared to be a conversation that didn't happen.

Djaq wakes up about an hour later. Looks over at Much and sees Little John sitting next to him and Robin sleeping on a pallet with his hand on Much's arm. _He will not leave his side. He must really be hurting inside. I've never seen either one injured before. But I know Much wouldn't leave with him in the Holy Land, but that's Much. He lives for Robin. What I didn't expect is Robin to do the same for his friend. He virtually takes him for granted. I wouldn't think his ego would let him._ She rolls over and goes back to sleep.

The next morning Much slowly wakes up and finds Little John sitting next to him. His heart sinks until he remembers what he thought he heard. He looks over to the other side and sees Robin lying next to him. _Robin! He is still here! _He doesn't want to move but nature is calling. He moves his arm slightly knowing that it would wake up Robin. As he tries to sit up it puts pressure on his wound. He gasps, grits his teeth and falls back down.

Robin feels Much move and is instantly awake. Little John also sees Much trying to get up but before he can help him Much falls back to the mat his face twisted up in pain.

Robin kneeling next to Much. Robin, "Stay still. I'll get the tonic."

Much shakes his head and beckons Robin to come closer. Quietly so only Robin can hear, "I need to go."

Robin grins and indicates to Little John to help him get Much to his feet.

Djaq turns back towards them upon hearing their movements .

Djaq props herself up in her bunk and in warning, "Robin, stop! He needs to lie down. The wound might open again. There hasn't been enough time for him to heal."

Robin trying not to tell everyone but finds that he has to, "He, uh, needs to… go outside."

Djaq embarrassed for asking when obviously they had wanted to keep it quiet, "Oh. Well, be very careful. Much, go slowly. You've lost a lot of blood and you'll be weak for quite a while." She gets up and moves over to the fire.

Will and Allan have been woken up during this exchange, grin at Robin and Much, and amble over to the fire as well.

Little John and Robin gets Much to his feet. Much stumbles, grits his teeth and with stars before his eyes grabs onto Robin's arm to steady himself. He sways there for a moment until the stars go away.

Much takes a tentative step and with Robin helping him slowly walks to the camp entrance. Robin grabs his bow and quiver and slings them over his shoulder.

Little John cocks his head watching, _Why is he taking his bow and not his sword? They shouldn't need either. Maybe he's just being cautious._

Curious, Little John follows them out of camp. Robin waves him back, "I've got this." Little John waits for a moment then stealthily follows at a distance anyway still not sure about his leader.

Robin and Much walk far enough away from camp to the area which they use for such things.

Much takes his arm from around Robin's neck and tries to undo the laces of his breeches but is having a hard time of it. His movements make the wound scream in pain.

Robin noticing his discomfort asks, "You want me to…?" Sheepishly Much nods.

Much reaches out with one hand to steady himself against a tree.

Robin moves in front of him and unfastens the lacings and opens the front.

Robin with a wicked grin looking up at his friend, "I suppose you want me to hold it for you too?"

Much grinning sarcastically, "Oh gee Robin would you?" Robin reaches out in jest.

Much snickers, "If you don't move you're going to get wet." They both laugh breaking the tension between them.

Robin withdraws his hand and chuckles, "Alright. I'll be over here, let me know when you're done or feel dizzy again."

Robin's face goes blank as he walks several paces away. The same dark presence clouds his mind and he removes his bow and pulls out a metal tipped arrow. He nocks an arrow and draws his bow.

Quietly with an evil grin, "You won't survive this time."

Little John is shocked when Robin turns back towards his friend and draws his bow and hears what he says. But he notices that it doesn't sound like him. It sounds vaguely like the Sheriff.

Little John watches in disbelief as Robin aims directly at his best friend's back. Little John steps forward and jerks Robin by the shoulder just as he releases the arrow ruining his aim. The arrow misses its target, shooting off harmlessly far enough away that Much doesn't even hear it.

Robin whips around with an evil look on his face until he sees Little John. He staggers a bit, looks at his bow as if it is something evil and drops it. Little John stares at Robin who in turn is staring at his bow laying at his feet in horror. Slowly he looks up, "What happened?" Little John staring at him concerned, "When you walked away from Much you had a blank look on your face. You then nocked a metal tipped arrow and took aim at Much's back." Robin's eyes go wide in shock.

Little John continues realizing by the look of shock on Robin's face that he truly didn't know what he was doing, "When I grabbed you by the shoulder it ruined your aim. Then as you turned you had the most hateful evil look I have ever seen. Robin what's happening? You're acting as though you really want to kill Much."

Robin shakes his head confused, "I… I don't know. But I do know I could never kill him voluntarily. From now on, do not leave me with him by myself until we find out what's wrong."

Much calling over his shoulder, "Finished!"

Little John looking over Robin at Much, "Do we tell him?" Robin hesitates for a minute then nods, "Yes. He deserves to know. I will tell him. Wait behind the thicket while I help him. We grew up together, but I know he will be embarrassed if he knew you were watching, and then follow us back." Little John nods, picks up Robin's bow, and moves to the other side of the thicket but still able to keep them in sight.

Robin returns to Much and laces his breeches up for him. Much grips his friend's arm, "Thanks." He then puts his hand on Robin's shoulder to steady himself. As they walk back to camp Much asks, "Where's your bow?" Robin stops them and looks over at his best friend, "Much, there's something I need to tell you and you're not going to like it. But you deserve to know the truth." Much hesitates before asking not liking how Robin is speaking, "What…?"

Robin sighs remorsefully and with his head down unable to look at the man who trusts him implicitly and has saved his life too many times to count, "Much, I just tried to kill you again." Much turns and stares at Robin in aggrieved, "I knew it! What have I done? Whatever it is I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Please Robin don't kill me!" Much breaks down in tears unable to control himself. Robin turns in front of him placing both hands onto his shoulders still helping his swaying friend to stand. Robin with command in his voice, "Much, look at me... Look at me Much!" Much looks up wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Robin trying to sooth him, "It's nothing you have done old friend. It's not you. It's me. I don't know what's happening but I do know could never kill you. Much less kill you voluntarily. Please Much, I need you to believe me!" Much painfully, "So who stopped you?" Sighing not wanting to let Much know who was watching them but wanting to tell his friend the truth, "Little John. He was concerned and followed us. I told him not to but I'm glad he did." Much now embarrassed, "Oh, uh, did he see…?"

Robin chuckles sadly, "Much, don't worry about Little John. He has a son and knows you're hurting. He also knows how close we are and that we look out for each other." Relief shows on Much's face but the hurt still remains. Robin continues trying to remove the doubt from Much's mind, "After he stopped me he told me that I had a blank look while walking away from you, and when I drew my bow I had an evil hateful expression until I saw him. That's when I dropped my bow."

Much's attention and concern now turning to his friend's problem, "What do we do?" Robin shakes his head, "I don't know yet, but I told Little John not to let us out of his sight when we are together." He pauses for a moment to think, "Much, please believe me. I would never intentionally harm you. I love you… You do believe me, right?" In response Much holds up his scarred left hand which Robin quickly grasps tightly, "Yes Robin. I always have and I trust you with my life." They drop their hands grinning.

Robin feeling better now that they both know at least that something is wrong, "Thank you Much, now let's get back so you can lay back down and Djaq doesn't kill me." Grinning, they continue back to camp with Much gaining support from his friend. Robin with a bit of humor in his voice, "Is there any other deed you need to perform while we're out here?" Much chuckles, "Uh, no. Not yet." "Good. But let me know alright?" "Alright. But does Little John have to watch?" "He'll be watching me. But without my bow I don't think anything will happen."

Robin steadies his friend as they walk back into camp with Little John following a few paces behind carrying Robin's bow and arrows. Without looking up from the fire hearing them enter, Djaq, "Mission accomplished?" Robin helping Much lay back down, "Yes. He survived." Much gives him a disgusted look. Djaq walks over with a mug of her freshly brewed herbal pain tonic, "Here drink this."

Robin has sat down next to Much, holds out his hand taking the mug from Djaq but doesn't give it to Much.

Robin looks around at the rest of his gang, "There's something I need to tell all of you." They stop what they are doing and turn to Robin. Robin sighs, "I just tried to kill Much again. But Little John stopped me." He places his hand on Much's shoulder. The gang looks at each other in astonishment. Allan, "I knew something was wrong." And they all try to ask questions at once.

Robin holds up a hand to silence them, "It was involuntary and I had no control over it. I don't know why, or what, is making me try to kill him but we have to find out. When Little John stopped me I was unaware of what I was doing. I had blanked out."

Djaq thinks about the situation for a while then tells Robin to stand up. Robin climbs to his feet while Djaq goes over and gets Robin's sword. She comes back and hands it to him. Robin holds it tightly.

Djaq, "Now stand over Much and see if you feel the need to kill him." Much looks up at him in absolute trust, _He won't do it. Where's mine?_ Much finds it with a quick glance towards his bunk then returns his attention to his friend standing over him.

Robin hesitantly turns to Much and holds the sword above him. After a few seconds hands it to Little John. Robin shakes his head, "No it does not feel like it did before."

Djaq nods, picks up Robin's bow and hands it over to him, Little John tenses.

Djaq curious, "Now how do you feel?" Robin holds the bow as he always has then looks over at Little John who hands him an arrow. He slowly nocks the arrow, draws, and aims it at Much. The gang tenses wary of the previous episodes. Little john reaches out ready to snatch the bow away just in case. Much looks scared but doesn't move, _I trust him. He won't shoot me._

They watch as Robin's face twists into an evil grin. He can feel himself blanking out, hearing in his head, _'You will kill your best friend.' _Little John seeing the same evil grin come over Robin, grabs the bow and tosses it away like it was on fire where it clatters into the corner. Robin recovering, "I blanked out. I… I felt an overwhelming urge and heard an order to kill my best friend."

As Robin looks down, Much is looking up at him in absolute trust and Robin can't help but smile back sadly at him, _He still absolutely trusts me._ In the back of his mind he hears, _Of course, I love you._ Robin sits back down and lays his hand back on Much's chest where Much covers it with his own.

Djaq sits back at the fire and looks at the friends, "I think I know what's wrong."

Djaq looks away and scans the rest of the gang asking, "When we were at the castle did anyone see a stranger there? Someone we haven't seen before?"

Allan takes a moment before answering, "Aye. I saw an old gypsy woman talking to the sheriff." And all eyes turn to Allan.

Djaq gestures for Allan to continue, "Could you hear what they were saying?"

Allan furrowing his brow in thought, "Yea something about hypnitismm, or hypenotisem.. Something like that."

"Hypnotism?"

"Aye, that's it."

Djaq nods briefly in thought, "Uh huh… Hypnotism."

Robin and Much asking together, "What's that?" Then glance curiously at each other like they each heard an echo.

Djaq turning to address the crusaders directly, "It's a way to get people to do things against their will and then not remember anything about it. A hypnotized person will do anything. Depending on how good the hypnotist is, even kill someone close to them. There are a very few people that are good enough to force a person to kill."

Djaq with a serious look, "Robin… You've been hypnotized."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Setting him up.)

* * *

Sheriff Vaisey, dressed in a flowing blue robe, is relaxing in his chamber reclined in his favorite throne shaped chair surrounded by his birds speaking with an old gypsy woman who he has summoned from their encampment outside of Nottingham.

The Sheriff explains what he wants done to the Gypsy and asks, "Well Tshilaba do you think you can do it?"

Tshilaba affronted by the accusation, "Of course I can. You just tell me what you want him to do. Or you can be here and tell him yourself once he is under."

Sheriff ignoring her tone, "Good… And your fee?"

Tshilaba waves her hand putting off the talk of money, "Let's first see how difficult he's going to be."

The Sheriff smiles vengefully then yells startling the Gypsy, "GIS-BORNE!"

His right hand man arrives obviously fuming at the Sheriff's audacity and being abruptly summoned.

Gisborne snidely, "Yes sheriff?"

The Sheriff orders, "Go get our prisoner."

Gisborne sighs having finally gotten his prisoner into the dungeons, "May I ask what you are planning to do with him?"

The Sheriff swiftly rises and takes him aside grinning wickedly, "Just continuing your premise of what hurts one hurts the other. So what destroys one will destroy the other. I'm going to destroy them from the inside." He pauses for a moment, "Much, more entertaining. Don't you think?" Smirking at his play on words.

Gisborne looking at him inquisitively, "What do you mean?"

The Sheriff saunters over to his throne and drapes himself over the arms, waves his arm in dismissal and chuckles, "Just go get him. You'll see."

Gisborne returns with a hooded figure in chains.

Gisborne rips back the prisoner's hood.

Tshilaba exclaims, "That's… That's Robin Hood!"

Sheriff sarcastically "Good eyes!"

Robin stands in chains but defiant; "What do you plan to do to me this time sheriff?"

The Sheriff laughing cruelly, "Ah, you'll love this. I'm going to have you kill your best friend!"

Robin is shocked but doesn't show it, "Never! There is nothing you can say nor do that can ever force me to kill Much!"

Even Gisborne is taken aback thinking, _There's absolutely no way he can force Robin to kill Much._

The Sheriff of handedly tells him, "Yes, there is that. But I'm not going to make you. It's going to be your idea. You're going to want to."

The Sheriff ordering his right-hand-man, "Gisborne, sit him down. Tshilaba, does he need to be conscious for this?"

Madelyn calmly explains, "It helps but not required."

Sheriff chuckles, "Good." And motions to Gisborne.

Gisborne viciously shoves Robin down into a chair causing his chains to rattle noisily.

The Sheriff retires to his favorite chair and drapes himself on it, "Tshilaba perform your magic."

As Tshilaba approaches Robin, he exclaims, "You can't make me!"

With a hypnotic voice Tshilaba begins speaking in a language that Robin doesn't understand but as much as Robin tries to ignore her, the language and her voice are mesmerizing, he feels himself blacking out.

Defiantly before he blacks out, "Never!"

Sheriff laughing, having watches Tshilaba do this once before, "We'll see about that."

Robin feels himself drifting but still focused on the Gypsy's voice.

Tshilaba having placed her subject under her spell addresses the sheriff, "Tell him what you wish. He cannot help but to do your bidding."

The sheriff leaps off his chair, and like a vulture, hovers over his helpless victim, "Robin, do you hear me?"

Robin sleepily replies, "Yes."

The Sheriff grinning evilly, "When you and your friend Much are together, you will shoot Much with your bow. You will aim to kill. You hate him. He's a burden and you want him dead. To be rid of the leach forever. You will continue to try until he is dead. You will not let anyone get in your way, and once he is dead, you will kill yourself! Is that understood?"

Robin's forehead creases frowning, and unflinchingly says, "Yes. I will kill the leach Much."

The sheriff nods at Tshilaba letting her know he's finished.

Tshilaba continues to finish off the spell, "Robin, you will not remember me, nor who told you to do this. You will not remember this encounter, and you will forget this ever happened until it's time to perform what you've been instructed. The next time I say finished you'll wake up unaware of what just happened or where you are." Tshilaba takes a step back and looks at the sheriff.

The Sheriff asks, "That's it?"

Tshilaba nods, "Unless there is something else."

The Sheriff thinks for a while then replies, "No."

Tshilaba begins speaking in her language again then says, "Finished." Robin wakes up out of his trance. He looks around dazed not remembering how he got there or what just happened.

The sheriff motions Gisborne to take him away. Gisborne jerks the unsteady Robin up from the chair and shoves him. Two guards catch the confused man as he's falling and drag him to the door.

When they reach the door Gisborne looks back. The sheriff makes a motion to knock Robin out. Gisborne lifts his sword and strikes Robin on the head and he blacks out again. They drag the unconscious man into a vacant corridor and drop him on the floor leaving him there.

The Sheriff, rubbing his hands together, returns his attention to the Gypsy, "Now Tshilaba about your fee, and your silence."

Several minutes later Robin wakes up with his head pounding and spinning. He sits up in a dazed confusion holding his head in his hands waiting for it to clear. But before it clears completely he hears his name being shouted from outside. "ROBIN!" Robin recognizes his friend yelling his name.

Robin whispers, "Much!" His head swirls as though the thought of Much is not quite right but he knows he must get to him.

Robin runs unsteadily out of the castle and finds Much and the gang fighting the castle guards trying to make their escape.

When Robin appears and joins the fight, the guards quickly retreat back into the castle. The gang stares after the retreating guards and can't believe their luck, but decide to take advantage of the situation. All run out of the castle grounds and into the forest with Robin taking up the rear. Frowning as he looks back questioning how he escaped the castle.

After they are in the forest they gather to head back to camp.

Much is immediately at Robin's side.

Much smiles and tells his onetime master, "That went well."

Robin smiles at him and answers, "Aye. Do you have the silver?" Much shows Robin a large bulging leather bag grinning while shaking it making it rattle. Robin feels uneasy standing next to his best friend getting disturbing flashes of something he needs to do. Something that just doesn't feel quite right.

Just as they are about to turn and head back to camp, another group of soldiers appear out of the trees standing between them and safety. The gang rallies each one engaging a man all that is except Robin who continues into the forest. None of the guards approach running man and it seems that the soldiers are only halfheartedly fighting.

Much shouts to his friend, "Robin!" causing the man to stop and turn. Much toys with the guard that he is engaging, then dispatches the man and turns to his friend and watches as he aims his bow in his direction. Much stops giving Robin a questioning look, then glances behind him and sees a guard running up diagonally towards him his sword raised. He raises his sword in preparation_, So that's what he's aiming at._ Much stops and stands still so Robin has a clear shot remembering to do so from the hard lesson learned from the Holy Land. Robin unconsciously swings his bow away from the guard and aims it directly at Much just as he releases the arrow.

Much is startled to see Robin aim his bow directly at him and watches as the arrow comes unerringly at him. As the arrow hits him in the chest he looks in disbelieving horror at his best friend. Robin appears to have an evil grin on his face.

As he is falling he thinks, _He shot me! Robin shot me! Why? What did I do wrong?_

The intense pain combined with the shock that his best friend has just shot him he cannot help himself from falling. He hits the ground nearly knocking himself out.

Almost immediately Much feels Robin drop down beside him. Staring at Robin wide eyed, quietly in shocked disbelief whispers, "You shot me!" Robin is looking down at him in horror and can feel Robin's hand rest on his chest next to the arrow.

As an inky blackness closes in on him, "Why master?"

His voice losing strength, "What did I do wrong?" Gasping with his last breath, "I'm sorry!"

His eyes close and he passes out before he can Robin's answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (The secret.)

* * *

Much looking at Djaq hopefully, "Is there any way to dehypnotize him? I mean… I can't, I don't want to, you know… leave. Or be killed… Least of all by his hand." Robin pats him reassuringly.

Djaq shrugs her shoulders, "The best way is to have the person that hypnotized him do it if she can be bought. The first thing is to find out who did this."

Little John, "I know who." They all look in his direction. "The Sheriff."

Allan scoffs, "That's a given mate!"

Little John looks daggers at him, "When Robin was about to shoot Much in the woods when he thought that they were alone he said; 'He won't survive this time!' But he said it in what sounded somewhat like the Sheriff's voice."

Robin with finality, "Then we must get into the castle to find out who he used. We need information."

Much thinking out loud, "What about Marian? She can tell Gisborne that I am dead because you shot me and you are dispon… uh, despond… sad."

Robin sadly, "That's despondent. And yes Much... I am."

Robin recovering from his sorrow, realizing what Much just said, "That's a good idea Much! I will listen to you more often. I'll go see if Marian can help. But first."

Robin helps Much sit back up and hands him Djaq's tonic but stops him from drinking, "Much, promise me you won't do anything foolish, like… leave." Much ducks his head embarrassed, but Robin puts his hand under his chin and lifts his head so he can look him in the eyes. Robin gives him a meaningful look, "Promise?" Much barely nods. Robin cocks his head lifts his arm with his elbow bent reaching for his hand. Much clasps his with his own, "Robin, I promise!" Robin releases his hand and let's Much drink the tonic. Then with Robin's help he lies back down.

Robin leans closer to Much's ear, "Remember, I know what you're thinking."

Much chuckling, "As do I." and drifts off to sleep.

Robin chuckling as well, "Sleep well my friend." and pats him on the shoulder.

Robin rises, picks up his sword from his bunk and walks over to the camp entrance and beckons to Little John. Robin glances towards Much's sleeping form, "Watch over Much. He's still understandably upset about me shooting him. He threatened to go to the castle, be captured, and let them hang him. I know he won't leave if I'm by his side. But he might if I'm not. Please don't let him. Take care of him for me. Stay with him even if he has to…"

Little John with a bit of humor, "I have a boy, don't worry I'll watch over him."

Robin claps him on his arm and leaves on his mission to employ Marian's help to find the gypsy hypnotist. Little John relaxes by the entrance to the cave and maintains his watch over the camp and its wounded member.

Djaq moves over to Much, sitting down she opens his shirt. She gently peels the bandage off the wound trying not to disturb the wound's healing. Much winces as she is removing the old bandage feeling it tugging at the stitching. The wound is turning an angry shade of red and she places her hand on Much's forehead and can feel a fever coming on. She looks up at her friend Will, "He's coming down with a fever and will be delirious for a while. Will? Would you please go get a couple buckets of water from the stream please?"

Will nods, grabs the buckets and leaves. Allan, would you go catch up with Robin and let him know Much has a fever. Allan grumbling, gets up and runs after Robin.

At noon Robin reaches the edge of the forest and watches as Marian is already hurrying his way.

Robin grinning moves to hide behind a tree hidden within the shadows of the forest.

As Marian approaches he steps out startling her. Marian punches him on the shoulder, "Don't do that!"

Robin gives her a cheeky grin while stroking her cheek.

Marian frustrated by the abruptness of his appearance, "I was just coming to get you. I have information that you desperately need!" Frustrated, she grabs his hand away from her face but doesn't let go of it.

Robin shrugs off handedly, "I've been hypnotized into killing Much." Marian gives him an astonished look, "How…?" Robin sadly, "I… I shot him yesterday. I barely missed his heart."

Marian looks at him shocked, "Is he…?" Trying to maintain her composure. Robin with relief in his voice, "Djaq says he'll be alright. He'll have a fever soon, but he will survive." Allan calls and waves as he runs towards them. Out of breath from running to catch up to his leader before he got to far, "Much… has a fever… Djaq says… he'll be delirious for some time." Robin concerned, "Is he still asleep?" Allan nods, "He was when I left." Robin sighs with relief.

Marian remembers why she was going to find him, excitedly, "Robin, I also know who did this!"

Robin again shrugs, "The sheriff. We know. But we need to know who the woman was that hypnotized me."

Marian huffs in frustration, "That's what I mean! I know who did this! Her name is Tshilaba. She's Matilda's Gypsy friend and was very upset when she found out it was you but couldn't go against the Sheriff. So afterwards she immediately went to Matilda's home making sure she wasn't followed. She told her what she was forced to do and what the sheriff had instructed. She also told Matilda that while she was bringing you out of the trance she instructed you to speak in the Sheriff's voice when you performed the act. She hoped that someone would hear you and connect it to the Sheriff. Tshilaba is still at Matilda's waiting for you. Matilda sent her apprentice to come get me since nobody knows where your camp is."

Marian sadly, "Robin, there's one more thing... After you succeeded in killing Much… You were to… Kill yourself!"

Robin shocked, "That, I did not know." _I may have anyway._

Marian, "Tshilaba told me to come find you and bring you to her and she will remove the suggestion."

Robin making sure that it would not be an ambush, "Does Matilda trust her?"

Marian truthfully, "Yes. They have been friends a very long time."

Robin begins moving in the town's direction with the others following him, "Then let's go."

Allan quickly trying to keep up, "Robin, what about Much?"

Robin impatiently glancing back at him, "I'm useless if I keep trying to kill him. We'll do this first. Djaq and Little John will take care of him until I return. Let's go!"

Robin, Marian, and Allan quickly descend the hill hurrying towards Matilda's home.

Upon knocking, they hear. "Enter." As they do they find Matilda and an old woman dressed in Gypsy fair who must be Tshilaba sitting across from each other at a table filled with herbs and potions having a discussion about their contents and uses.

Matilda turns nodding to each, "Hello Robin, Marian, Allan, This is Tshilaba an old Gypsy friend of mine. I'm afraid we have some bad news."

Robin shakes his head, "I know. We figured it out after I tried to kill Much the second time. Fortunately Little John stopped me before I could shoot him again. But the day before I had already shot Much in the chest barely missing his heart when we were escaping from the castle. Marian has told me the rest."

Tshilaba obviously distressed, "Oh, no… I am so, very very sorry. I had hoped that we would get to you in time, but I had to do what the sheriff told me. He would have killed me if I didn't!"

Robin looking at the Gypsy with sympathy, "I know, and he would have too. I need you to remove this spell over me. Can you? Much is my best friend and I can't be left alone with him."

Tshilaba nodding, "Yes Robin. We can do it now."

Tshilaba gets up and pulls out a chair, "Please sit."

Robin sits down and watches as Tshilaba approaches him speaking in her strange lilting language and he soon feels himself drifting.

Tshilaba in her language softly, "Robin… You will ignore the sheriff's instructions. You will remember where you were and everything that was said. You are released from all commands or suggestions."

She continues in her language bringing him out of the spell. Robin slowly becomes aware of his surroundings. He remembers what the sheriff instructed him to do and no longer has the odd feeling when he thinks about Much.

Robin sighs in relief, "Thank you Tshilaba. The need to kill Much is gone." Robin makes to get up to leave, "Much has a fever and I need to go to him." Matilda holding up her hand to stop him, "Robin please wait, there's something else I must to tell you."

Robin impatiently sits back down turning his attention to Matilda.

Matilda sighs regretfully, "I've wanted to tell you and Much something ever since you were of the age to understand after your father had died and before you went to the Holy Land but there wasn't time. It would of course be better if he was here with you."

Robin impatiently, "You can come with me if it would be better. Djaq has given him something to relieve the pain and help him sleep." Matilda shakes her head, "It's best if he heals. I guess it can wait until he's better, unless you will tell him for me for it concerns you both. It's very important and I've waited far to long to tell you your family's secret."

Robin now with his curiosity piqued, "Whatever it is I promise I will let him know."

Marian curious as well, "And if he forgets, I will."

Matilda nods grateful that she can finally let them know, "Good... Robin, you know Much has always loved you as a brother."

Robin embarrassed thinking that no one else knew, "Yes, I know he loves me. He has said so many times."

Matilda, "And you?"

Robin glances around at the others in the room, "He has always been a faithful and loyal servant and my best friend." Robin notes Marian and Allan looking at each other smirking. He looks at them incredulously, "What?"

Marian sternly, "Robin, come on now…"

Matilda sternly, "The truth Robin. Do not worry about who is here."

Robin turns and glares at Allan.

Allan makes a zipper motion at his mouth and puts on a serious face, "Robin, we already know. You try to hide it but your actions speak louder than your silence." Allan hesitates for a moment, "Initially we thought you were… uh, well, a couple." He then quickly continues holding up a hand to stop Robin's shocked reaction, "That is until we saw you with Marian and noticed the attention Much gives to other women and Eve. So we know different. Later, Marian told us how Much has been your shadow and you have been best friends ever since she can remember. So don't worry about us. Much freely admits that he loves you but for some reason you find it difficult to admit it even to yourself. But if it makes you feel better, I promise I won't say a word."

Robin nods his head defeated and sighs.

His face and ears turn red, "Yes Matilda… I've loved him as a brother ever since I can remember. It feels like forever. There is some kind of bond that we can't identify. I can say for the both of us that it hurts to be apart for any length of time."

Matilda nodding in confirmation, "Have you ever wondered how the both of you always seem to know where the other one is? How you can find each other seemingly by instinct? How friends could love each other as brothers and how you both seem to know what the other is thinking?"

Robin grinning, "All except the last we both have noticed and laughed about over the years."

Robin laughing thinking back, "It ruined hind-and-seek."

Marian laughs, "So that's why you insisted on teams!" Robin gives her his mischievous grin and Marian smacks him upside the head.

Robin turning serious once again, "But knowing what each other is thinking has only occurred since I shot Much." Matilda nods, "That makes sense. You were together so much that it never developed. It took a traumatic event to bring it out. I would call this a traumatic event. Wouldn't you?"

Robin shakes his head thinking about the sorrow, "Yes… Yes it is for the both of us."

Matilda sighs relieved that she can now tell them the secret, "I should have told you both years ago…"

Matilda looks intently at Robin, "You see… you, and Much, are brothers. Twins in fact."

Robin's eyes go wide as well as Marian's and Allan's. All thinking, _This explains everything!_

Robin unable to fully grasp what she just said hesitates in disbelief, "Brothers…? Twins…? Much, and me…?"

Matilda nods and continues, "Yes Robin. You were born on the same day, from the same mother. You are twins. Not identical obviously. But twins none the less."

Robin stares at Matilda wide eyed at the confirmation of what he and Much have wondered and laughed about for so long.

She continues, "Robin, you were born first. We thought it was only you since you were a big boy. After you were born, as I was washing you, your mother unexpectedly gave birth to Much. He was so very small. So… so much smaller than you..." She shakes her head sadly at the memory, "While you began crying in short order. He did not. We thought he wasn't alive."

Tears coming to Matilda's eyes, "So we laid him aside and turned our attention to you. Please forgive me, we thought he was dead!"

She cries for a while at the memory. Then dries her eyes, blows her nose, composes herself and continues, "Your mother picked him up while I was taking care of you and cleaned and massaged him. After a few moments he started breathing on his own and began crying. Since you looked so different, your mother and I decided it would be prudent to give him away to avoid scandal. Looking so different for being twins would have been acceptable for a peasant but not for nobility." "Your father was waiting at the door so we had to think fast. I had my assistant Matilda take little Much and leave quickly to my home. From there we took him to the miller Jason and his wife Mary and since they had blond hair Much would fit right in."

Matilda chuckles as she looks at Robin, "In case you're wondering why his name is Much, we didn't name him, you did." Robin looks at her astonished, "Me?" Matilda nods her head smiling, "When your mother said that he wasn't much, you started crying, and when she said that his name was Much you went quiet."

Robin chuckling, "I named my own twin brother! Wait till he finds out. He's always hated it when I would make fun of his name."

Matilda smiling, "Both of your parents tended to make any excuse for the two of you to be together as often as possible. It was easier and quieter that way. When you or Much would get weak or sick, we would bring you together for several days and you would recover quicker than if left on your own."

Matilda laughing again, "It was interesting in the ways the both of you would connive to be together. Once you both began walking it took the whole town to keep you two out of trouble. Barred doors and windows wouldn't stop either of you. Both of you were, let's just say inventive and tenacious."

"I remember the first time you two went off on your own. You both were still in diapers and just able to walk. The whole village went searching for you. Your mother found the both of you in the middle of the trail playing together. Almost halfway between your homes. It was as if the two of you had the same idea at the same time."

Robin recovering from his initial surprise, "Then Much really is my brother. He will be very happy to hear it. I am."

Matilda nods still smiling, "Yes. Blood relation. You two are family."

Robin thinking about the recent events curiously asks, "What about being able to know where each other is and hearing each other's thoughts?"

Matilda, "It's been known that twins share a deep personal bond almost to the point of being a single person. If one is hurt the other can feel it. Some even know what the other is thinking no matter what the distance is separating them."

Matilda laughs again, "You have no idea how happy I was when you and your father took him in after his uncle died. You were together again as it should have been."

Robin laughing, "Probably the same as I did. It's one of the happiest days of my life… And his. It was difficult for him and me when he started calling me master and now I can't get him to stop. "

Matilda with a seriously, "I told your father the secret at that time. I can only think that his knowing was the reason he let you treat Much more like a brother than a servant."

Robin nods thinking back, "I always thought it was because he was my personal servant and we are responsible for each other that Thornton never assigned him other duties except to attend to me." Robin's face goes blank as he thinks back to the all the times they shared in adventures around the shire and fought like brothers when young, protected one another, and saved each other's life in the Holy Land. He remembers seeing his best friend's face, his brother's face, hovering above him after his fever broke from the almost fatal wound in his side. He then opens his right hand and looks at the scar down its palm and smiles.

Marian excited, "So you're twins!"

Allan laughing, "I can't wait to tell Lord Much and the rest of the gang about this!"

Robin turning his head towards Allan, "Allan you promised to let me tell him. After all, I am his brother." Robin finds that it is enjoyable to call Much his brother.

Robin in wonderment, "This explains so much. He and I always thought there was some kind of a bond. But we just put it down to time." Chuckling, "And we sure do fight like brothers."

Matilda, "I am glad that you know now. It was far too long delayed."

Robin nods in gratitude, "Thank you for telling us." His forehead furrows thinking about his phrasing and smiles.

Matilda, "If you want, when he gets well enough, bring him here with you and I'll tell the both of you the story again."

Robin stares off into the distance, "We may if I cannot remember it all. But right now his fever is getting worse. I really do need to be getting back."

Matilda picks up two flasks and bag from the table and puts them into a cloth sack, "Here, take this with you. The contents of the flasks will help reduce the fever and the pain and the poultice will help the wound heal. Djaq will know how to use them. If you need more help come and get me."

Robin gets up, "Thank you for revealing your secret. It makes me feel much better about how deeply I care about my friend, I mean, my brother." He gives Matilda an affectionate hug and takes Marian by the hand.

Robin, Marian, and Allan depart from Matilda's dwelling leaving her and her Gypsy friend to resume their discussion, and walk towards the forest.

Marian hanging onto her man's arm smiling, "This explains so much about the two of you. I'm so happy for the both of you!" She stops and embraces Robin giving him a deep lingering kiss which he returns enthusiastically.

Allan watching them, "Oi! Get a room!" They break apart laughing.

Marian grinning broadly, "I wonder how he's going to react when you tell him."

Robin laughing, "I'll tell you right now how he's going to react. My shoulders will break from the embrace he'll give me."

Robin shakes his head as face turns slightly red, "I have to admit his will too." and mutters, "I have a brother and he's been with me this whole time."

Marian quietly, "Yes. Isn't it wonderful? And it's someone you already love as a brother too."

Robin nods grinning, "Very Much so…" They laugh at his play on his brother's name.

When they reach the forest Marian joyfully tells Robin, "Today has turned out to be a wonderful day. I envy you in having a brother and he will be my brother-in-law."

"It has. But my brother has a fever and I really need to go to him. Would you care to come along?"

Marian thinks about going along, "When will you tell him?"

Robin chuckles shaking his head, "I think he already knows. But I will tell him after his fever breaks. Right now he will believe it's all just a fevered dream."

Marian chuckles, "I forgot about that. Allan, if he doesn't then you come get me when Much's fever breaks so I can be there as well."

Allan bowing to Marian, "Aye my lady, I will."

Marian smiles gently, "Then I will take my leave of you." She gives Robin another tender kiss holding his hand looking him in the eyes for a while longer then turns and walks back to town.

Robin and Allan watch her for a while then enter the cover of the forest walking back to camp.

Robin in a daze from Marian's kiss, "I need to find a new brother every day…"

Robin snaps out of his trance and hurries to catch up with Allan, and together they walk back to camp. Every now and then Allan glances over at Robin who still has a pleased grin on his face. Allan shaking his head at Robin's pleased look not knowing if he's thinking about his newly found brother, Marian, or both.

Robin finally breaks the silence, "So much has happened today. I have a brother and it's someone that I have always thought of as such. Marian still wants to marry me and I no longer feel the urge to kill Much. They are all important. I don't know which makes me happier."

Allan shaking his head, "Much will be alright. It would be sad if he were to die without even knowing that you are twins. We all know he lives for you."

Robin solemnly, "I think he already knows and with the pouch Matilda gave me and Djaq's knowledge he'll be fine."

Robin to himself and Much, _'Much, you're my brother. You can't leave me now. Much, you actually are my brother.'_

In the cave Djaq is next to Much watching over him with her back to the fire and keeping his forehead cool with wet rags. He is drenched with sweat and has been shivering for the last hour. She sees a broad smile creep over his face despite his fever. She hears him mutter, "Robin's my brother…"

Djaq answers him quietly patting him on his uninjured shoulder, "Yes Much. He thinks of you as his brother." She takes the rag from his brow, dips it in the cool water in the bucket, wrings it out and places it back on his forehead. Much continues to shiver but with a slight smile on his face.

An hour later a smiling Robin and Allan enter the camp. Robin walks up to Djaq and hands her the pouch from Matilda.

Robin handing Djaq the pouch that he got from Matilda, "This is from Matilda to help with Much's fever and his wound." Djaq stands up, takes the pouch from Robin and walks over to her stores.

Robin takes his place next to his sleeping brother who still has a slight grin on his face despite being pale and shivering. Robin grins as well wondering if his grin is from him knowing that he has a brother.

Will looks up from his whittling across the fire at Robin, "Did you get the spell over you removed?"

Robin looks up towards Will with a questioning look and has to think for a moment. Finding out that Much is his real brother has eclipsed the significance that the suggestion that he kill him has been removed. Robin smiles and nonchalantly answers him, "Yes. The Gypsy Tshilaba removed the suggestion that I kill my brother."

Will, Djaq, and Little John's heads all snap around and stare at him unable to believe what they heard.

Allan, who's been over at Much's kitchen eating a bit of cheese watches the gang's reaction, smirking.

Will stutters, "Wha..? Would you repeat that?"

Robin with his cheeky grin, "The Gypsy…"

Will waves his knife in the air in dismissal, "No, the last part."

Robin still grinning, "Much is my brother. We are twins. Not identical of course." And chuckles.

They stare at him in astonishment, then at each other, then back at Robin.

Allan starts laughing at their reaction, "You should have been there. Robin…" and stops when Robin glances at him. Allan mumbles, "Never mind…" and wanders over to see what Djaq is doing.

Djaq at her collection of herbs and tonics, "I'm glad the suggestion is lifted. You no longer want to kill him. Correct?"

Robin cocks his head, "After the Gypsy released me from the suggestion, I no longer feel the urge to kill him, and I also remember what the sheriff told me to do."

Djaq walks away from her stores and over to Robin's bunk, "Let's find out." She collects Robin's bow and arrows as Robin stands and Little John walks over to Much. Djaq hands Robin his bow, then hands him an arrow. Little John positions himself next Robin read to snatch the bow away just in case. Robin stands over Much, nocks an arrow, and draws the bow. He aims it down at the shivering form of Much for a minute then slowly releases tension but doesn't throw it away.

Robin sighing with relief, "Tshilaba was true to her word. The urge is gone."

The whole gang also sighs in relief and Robin hands the bow and arrow back to Little John who returns them to their normal place next to Robin's bunk within easy grasp of their owner. Djaq, nods her head and returns to her herbs as Robin eases himself back down on his pallet next to his still sleeping and places his hand affectionately on Much's chest. When Much feels the hand he silently whispers, "Brothers." Robin can't help but give a short chuckle.

Will, from across the fire asks, "Now that we know you're not going to kill Much, did the sheriff order you to do anything else?" Robin hesitates for a moment staring into the fire, "After I killed Much I was to kill myself." For a few moments the only sound in the cave is the fire consuming it's fuel.

Will, shocked, stops his whittling, "Surely you wouldn't have done that."

Robin, agitated, looks at him seriously and raises his voice, "What do you think? I shot my best friend, my only family! I have no doubt I would have done that too." Djaq waves her hand in dismissal trying to defuse the situation, "I don't want to think of this anymore. I would rather hear more about Much being your twin brother."

Robin turns his attention to their resident healer and softer, "I promised Marian that she could be here when Much's fever is broken, I'll tell everyone then." He relaxes and chuckles, "I'm sure Marian and Allan will help me fill in any details I have forgotten. Can all of you wait until then?" He receives a nod from every one and a cheeky grin from Allan. Will gives his friend an expectant look. Allan shakes his head and raises his hands holding off any response, "Nope. I promised Robin I wouldn't say a word."

Will cocks his head. Allan, "Nope." Will sighs and returns to his project. Robin asks, "Little John, since out normal cook is out, would you see what you can make us?" Little John nods, picks up his bow from his bunk and leaves the cave in search of the evening's meal.

Allan comes over and sits down next to his friend, picks up one of the several sticks they use to stir the fire and does so, sending a spray of sparks into the air. He lays another log on the fire from the stack next to him and it begins to burn brightly.

An hour passes and Little John returns with a brace of Rabbits and prepares them for the gang. Robin gently shakes his brother's shoulder. When he doesn't wake he shakes him again and whispers, "Much, food." In his ear. When Much still doesn't respond, he anxiously looks at Djaq, "What's wrong, he won't wake up!" Djaq kneels down next to Much and examines him, "He has a fever and most likely now wake until it breaks." Robin sighs and takes the plate handed to him by Little John as does Djaq and they silently eat their meal while watching Much shiver in his sleep.

Robin reaches over and changes the almost dry cloth on Much's forehead with a new cooler one. He can tell by the look on his brother's face that his dreams are becoming nightmares. All that night Robin remains by Much's side keeping his forehead cool and gently shakes his shoulder when his nightmares become too intense. Suddenly, Much's eyes pop open and he looks up directly at Robin. Still held by the delirium of his fever, he bolts upright ignoring the pain from his wound, grabs Robin by his arms and with tears in his eyes cries out, "No Robin, you can't die! We need to get back to England and Marian!" Robin holds him by his arms trying to calm him, "Much, Much, I'm alright. We're home." He shakes his brother waking him from his nightmare. As Much wakes, his glazed eyes search his surroundings. When they finally light on Robin again, takes a shuttering breath and smiles.

Robin looks at his brother, "How are you feeling?" Quietly, "I'm fine." He smiles slightly, but grimaces when he moves. Robin picks up, and hands Much the mug of tonic which Much drinks like a man dying of thirst. Robin takes the mug from Much's hands and places it back on the ground next to him. He then helps Much out of his ripped tunic, then as sleep takes hold of his brother he helps him to lie back down and covers him.

Robin leans over and whispers to Much, "I know you want to talk, and we will, when you get better I promise. We'll also spend more time together, just you and me. My Lord Bonchurch, Much of Locksley." Grinning. Not surprised to see a smile form on his fevered brother's face.

Djaq, woken by Much's outburst, comes over with another mug of her herbal tea and sits down across from Robin so they have Much in between them.

Robin, rewetting the rag on Much's forehead, "You brought some more of your tea. What about the flask of tonic and the poultice I brought from Matilda?"

Djaq laughs lightly, "I will thank her when I see her, but I'll stick with what I know. This is Much we're talking about and I don't want to experiment on him."

Djaq leans closer to Robin, conspiratorially, "Maybe later I'll give some to Allan to see what it does. He's healthy as a horse but accident prone."

Djaq places her hand on Much's forehead, "He still has a fever. I will be surprised if it breaks in the next few days. The arrow went pretty deep and he's lost a lot of blood. We'll just have to take care of him and wait… I know you don't want to hear this but there's still a chance that he may die."

Robin looks down frowning and nervously moves his hand to Much's chest just to make sure he's still breathing and still has a heartbeat and sighs with relief.

Djaq smiling looks at Much then up to Robin, "How does it feel having Much as a brother? Any different than before?" Robin considers her question for a moment, "I know it shouldn't make any difference considering everything he has done for me, and how long we've been together. But yes, I do feel more comfortable." Djaq glimpses a smile cross Much's face then disappear and looks back up at Robin startled, "Did you see that?" Robin nods. Djaq in thought, "I think I understand why. Before, you were best friends who thought of each other as brothers but with no real connection. Now you are family by blood, and family takes care of each other. Friends come and go, but family is eternal. On top of that, twins, this keeps getting better!"

After a pause of a few moments Djaq asks, "Just about an hour before you returned Much muttered 'Robin's my brother'."

Robin taking his eyes off his brother startled, "What?"

"Much smiled and said, Robin's my brother. I thought he just meant that he thought of you as a brother. I didn't expect it to be literal."

Robin stares at Djaq, "An hour before we arrived?"

"Yes. There about."

Robin chuckles, "That's just about when I was testing out a theory. Before we entered the forest on our way back I thought to myself and Much that he is my brother. I think it works?"

Djaq curious, "What works?"

"Matilda said that sometimes close twins could know what each other is thinking even when separated by some distance."

"You two will have to see how this works. Whether it's actual words, feelings, or emotions and if it can be controlled. But I have to mention that in the length of time that I've known you both I can tell that Much will be enthusiastic about you knowing how he feels, and what he's thinking, and knowing what you are thinking and how you are feeling. But you are more private. I wonder how you will react knowing that Much will know how you feel and what you are thinking."

Robin seriously contemplating Djaq's statement, "So much has happened I haven't thought of that. But right now I don't think it will bother me." Djaq seriously concerned, "You also realize the danger this puts the two of you in?" Robin cocks his head in wonder.

"You're brothers and he has almost died twice now just for being your servant and best friend. Now the sheriff has had you hypnotized to kill him. When they find out that Much is your true twin brother both of you will be in greater danger."

Robin asks her, "How's he going to find out?"

Djaq asks, "Who all know about it?"

Robin thinks for a moment, "Marian, Matilda, the Gypsy, and all of us."

Djaq starts to smirk, "Did you tell anyone not to say anything?"

Robin shrugs, "Only Allan….. Oh! Do you think they'll tell?"

Djaq, thinking that as smart as her leader his, he completely forgot about how well gossip travels, especially this new startling revelation she laughs, "It's been about three hours, so the whole town knows by now. Which means that the sheriff and Gisborne will know by the end of the day, and the whole of Nottingham by the end of the month."

Robin stares into the distance thinking and doesn't see Much's face contort as his nightmare progresses, but just a moment before Much utters, "Turks attacking! I must warn Robin!" his eyes wild and begins to rise, Robin's hand is already on Much's shoulder shaking him to wake him from his nightmare. Much, feeling Robin's hand, and calming thoughts, stills and returns to sleep.

Djaq and Robin look at Much and then at each other.

Robin calmly looking back down at his newly found twin, "This could get interesting."

Djaq smiling, "I agree."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Standing Vigil.)

* * *

Much has been slipping in and out of delirium for the last several days. But with the gang watching over him, his nightmares never progress beyond a few seconds. When one gets up another takes their place so Much would never be alone.

But it would be Robin who he would always ask for upon wakening. The answer would be; "Robin is next to you. Do not fear." He would look over and see Robin's sleeping form, smile and go back to sleep sometimes drinking more of Djaq's tea but knowing he was not alone.

Before Robin can sleep, he asks Will for his hammer and two nails. As Will watches he hammers them onto the wood holding back the earth at his bunk. He places the bloody arrow across them as a reminder that he almost lost his brother by his own hand.

He hands Will back his hammer and returns to lie next to his brother until his tearing eyes close and he falls asleep. As Much never left him, he will not leave Much. Such is the devotion between best friends and brothers.

The next day Robin and Will are making more arrows while watching over their injured cook.

Much gradually wakes up. As he does, Robin looks down at him and places his hand on his twin's forehead, "Djaq! Djaq! I think his fever has broken!"

Djaq hurries over and places her hand where Robin's was.

Djaq exclaims cheerfully, "Yes! I believe the worst is over."

Djaq, looking down at her patient asks, "How do you feel?"

Much tiredly, "Better. At least I don't feel like I've been run over by stampeding horses anymore. I didn't hurt anybody this time did I?" He tries to get up by himself, winces and lays back down, "But that still hurts."

Robin chuckles, "No Much you didn't. Do you want something to eat? Some more of Djaq's tea?"

Much has an embarrassed look on his face, glances at Djaq then quietly to Robin, "Not right now but I do need to get rid of some."

Robin nods and hands Will the arrow he's been working on.

Robin places his hands under Much's shoulders and helps him sit up. He notices that the back of Much's tunic is crusty with blood and beginning to smell.

Robin asks their carpenter, "Will, help Much sit up. I'll be right back."

Robin brings over another tunic from Much's pack.

Robin, "Here, let me help you out of your shirt. It needs to be cleaned and sewn up."

Much stubbornly tells him, "I'll do it." He tries to get his arms out of the long sleeves, grimacing in pain, and turning pale, he sighs and nods to Robin giving in to the inevitable.

Robin helps him off with his shirt, then rolls it up, and throws it next to his bunk and picks up the other tunic then turns back to Much. Robin brushes his hand over all the scars on his brother's back, remembering how the 'uncle' had beat and whipped him. But then notices something else on his brother's side.

Robin, running his hand over the 'T' branding mark, exclaims, "Much! That didn't come from the Holy Land or before! When… Where did you get this?"

Much signs wishing that this had never been seen, "After Gisborne threw you into the river I tried to kill him myself." Much turns to his brother and blurts out, "I thought he killed you! He got in a lucky strike and captured me. He took me to the castle were the Sheriff tortured me." Much drops his head and covers his face with both hands remembering all the men who he and his master had tortured in the Holy Land. Much sobs, "He tried to get me to tell him where the camp and money was. But I didn't say a word. I told them that we had buried a stash out in the woods and lead them there, then I pretended to dig it up. But the sheriff didn't believe me and Little John rescued me just before they buried me alive."

Robin jerks his hand from the brand mark remembering along with his friend about the men they had tortured. Allan looking at where his leader's hand was sees the brand and winces as his own brand feels like it's burning again.

Much sighs, "I suppose I have some explaining to do... But first…?"

Robin silently and gently helps Much into another tunic then helps him stand. Much grips Robin's shoulder to keep himself steady, still dizzy from loss of blood.

Robin looking back, "We'll be back in a while. Allan, go see if Marian wants to come to the camp." Allan grins, nods, and rushes from the camp at a run to get the Lady Marian.

Much and Robin walk in an uneasy silence into the forest just beyond the camp to a log they use for such a purpose. When they stop and Much leans up against a tree.

Much sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to be hurt."

Robin doesn't say a word, but Much senses that he is beyond upset.

Robin unlaces Much's breeches and drops them as well as his braises, then steps to the side and helps his friend to sit down.

After Much is finished and cleaned, Robin pulls Much's garments back up and laces them.

Robin waits for Much to grasp his shoulder before heading back to camp. As Much grips Robin's shoulder he doesn't move since he can no longer stand Robin's silence.

Much sadly sighs, "Robin…."

Robin cuts him off, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Much cocks his head and sadly asks, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Robin looks at him intensely, "Yes."

Much remains silent looking at the ground.

Robin turns to look at him placing his hands on his shoulders, "Much, please."

Much sighs, "I didn't think you would care." Robin stares at his friend in shock, then asks, "Why?"

Much sorrowfully tells him, "You called me a pox and a leach, and told me to go away. You struck me, hard. We've fought before, but you never struck me like that. We used to be close, relied on each other, and protected each other. We talked. But ever since we've returned, you've grown distant, like you no longer care about me. We never talk anymore!"

Robin, words failing him again, looks in both directions before drawing Much to him, holding each other tightly, letting the pain rush over them while comforting each other. Robin thinking to his twin brother, _'I love you. I always have, and that is unalterable.'_ Robin feels Much's love in the same way, like it too is carved in granite.

Marveling at this new found ability, they open their minds and feelings to each other for the first time. After what feels like forever, they release one another feeling closer than ever before. They compose themselves from this new ability and smile. Then once again clasp their scarred hands, this now having a deeper meaning, going beyond the simple blood oath shared so long ago. 'I promise that I will never, ever, abandon you, deceive you, or betray you in any way, on pain of death or merciless torture. Brothers for life.'

They turn and Robin supports his friend as they walk quietly back to camp. Words now unnecessary between them.

Before Much can lie back down, Allan and Marian arrive.

When Marian sees the two she excitedly asks, "Have you told him yet?"

The rest of the gang draws near waiting to see the outcome.

Much seeing everyone come close asks Marian, "Uh… Tell me what?"

Robin smiling, "I thought you might already know."

Much cocks his head and gives him an inquisitive look.

Robin turning half way so he could look directly at Much, "When I went to employ Marian's help, I met her at the edge of the forest and she took me to see the Gypsy woman who hypnotized me. It turns out she's one of Matilda's longtime friends so we didn't have to get into the castle after all."

Much winces, "I'm glad that didn't happen you could have gotten caught! Then where would I be? You were only supposed to get Marian's help not run off to the castle. You know I've been shot and the world is still spinning, but I would have found a way to rescue you no matter what…"

Robin gives him a 'you're rambling' look and Much stops talking. Robin laughs lightly and Much grins back.

Robin continues, "Matilda had a secret that she's been harboring ever since we were born."

Much startled asks, "_We_, were born?" His eyes going wide remembering his dream.

Robin smiles, "Yes Much. As it turns out…"

Much cuts him off excitedly, "We're brothers!"

Robin laughs, "Twins in fact… Not identical of course."

Much excitedly, "I thought it was only a dream! Are we really…?"

Robin nods smiling broadly.

Much and Robin spontaneously wrap their arms around each other. They embrace so tightly that they think they can feel their bones cracking.

Much's wound sends a dagger like pain through him that they both feel but even that doesn't force them to let go. Both tearing up in joy.

Marian and the gang gather around patting them on their backs congratulating them. Finally the two brothers break apart smiling and wiping their eyes with their sleeves.

Much excitedly exclaims, "I knew it!" Robin and the rest laugh.

Robin can feel the stabbing pain of the arrow wound and Much's need to lie down.

But before they do Marian takes Robin's place facing Much and looks him in the eyes for a moment. Robin grins broadly knowing what's about to happen. She suddenly throws her hands around Much's neck and kisses him. Startled, Much's face turns bright red as he immerses himself and hesitantly places his arms around her waist. The world spins and disappears. After she releases him, he stands dazed for a few moments, his eyes remaining closed, Marian continues smiling at him. He finally opens his eyes and stares back in awe.

He sheepishly glances at Robin.

Much embarrassed, "Robin! I'm…" But stops as Robin doubles over laughing.

Marian with her hand gently on Much's cheek turns his head back towards her. You're his brother, and soon to be my brother-in-law so I can do that now.

Much's legs fail him. Robin grabs him and they sit down before he can fall. Much leans against his brother's shoulder for support keeping stress off of his wound.

Much stammering, "Oh my… I mean… Does she have this effect on you?"

Marian can't help but smile knowing the effect she has over Robin. Why not his brother as well?

Robin nods, "I know. She does that to me every time. And the look on your face… It's like you've never been kissed before, and I know you have by Eve. Also Mary at Locksley, and the one in Madrid, the one at the Broken Stein, the one at the Trip, the other one at the Trip… the Princess in Acre, her handmaidens…" Much turns his head towards his brother and flings his arm back trying to whack him. But Robin grabs it and holds on, no longer caring about showing his feeling towards his brother.

The rest of the gang try to suppress their laughter, but Allan cannot and the rest follow.

Much sighs leaning up against his new brother. The arrow wound has become painful but he doesn't want to lie down yet or drink any of the tea.

Marian still smiling notices the growing blood stain on the front of Much's tunic over the arrow wound.

Marian concerned, "Your wound is bleeding." She hurries over to his bunk and rummages through his pack until she finds another tunic and brings it over to Robin.

Robin has already helped him out of the current one and Djaq is examining the wound.

Djaq with relief, "It isn't bad. You just opened the stitching a little."

She replaces the compress with a fresh one, "You need to remain still so the bleeding will stop." She turns to Robin and gives him a stern look.

Much calming down asks his brother, "So why was this kept from us?"

Robin says, "I'll tell you what I can remember. We can go back to Matilda's and she will tell us again."

The rest of the gang sits around the fire as Robin retells the story with Marian and Allan filling in some of the points that Robin forgets. They both laugh heartily when Robin tells his brother that it was he that had named him Much.

Now both are laughing remembering hiding from their parents just to spend more time together. Much places one of his hands over his wound.

Robin still laughing, "After we started walking the whole town had to keep watch just to keep us out of trouble."

Robin and Much reminisce about their adventures and the trouble they would cause, although they didn't realize it, the others notice that they would finish each other's sentences, unspoken thoughts, telling the stories from the other's point of view, and speak as one. After an hour or so of this Allan seeing Marian smirking can't help but start laughing uncontrollably.

Robin and Much stop and turn their heads giving each other a questioning look causing the rest to break down laughing as well.

At the same time they ask, "What…?" Which makes everyone including Marian renew their laughter.

Will finally gathers himself and after a few minutes stutters, "You… You… do know that for the last hour you've been completing each other's thoughts and sentences… Don't you?"

Much and Robin look at each other again shocked, then both ask, "We have?" Which starts the laughter up all over again.

Marian in between fits of laughter exclaims, "You… You… really are twins… ! Not… Not… Identical of course!" Causing another round of laughter with Robin and Much realizing what they are doing and joining in.

Both thinking, _'We were!' _They look at each other and laugh harder. Much places his hand over his wound in a vain attempt to keep it from hurting. At the same time Robin's hand covers his chest in the same place as Much. They both notice this and laugh even harder. Both interrupting their laughter with, "Ow!", "Stop!" Several times but can't stop.

After a several minutes, breathless, together they say, "This will take some getting used to."

Their eyes light up but can't breathe enough to laugh only cough as they try to catch their breath.

Allan coughing out, "Their still doing it…"

Little John, almost doubled over laughing, interrupts him, "Allan… D… Don't!"

The gang remains silent trying to breathe. But the laughter in their minds is making it difficult.

It takes a good fifteen minutes before anyone can speak without laughing.

Marian, "You're going to have to try to control the link you seem to share."

Much and Robin simultaneously nod, "Yes I know…" They stop. Much nods and waves his hand to Robin.

Robin trying to be serious, "Yes we know. We have to work on this so it's not so obvious. We don't think it will be a problem when we're amongst friends but it could mean our death if it happened in public."

He looks at those around him individually, "We know that the rest of Nottingham will know that we are brothers by the end of the month, but not about the link we share, and you all know what this could mean. Do not speak of it outside our gang. Do we have your word?"

Each replies one after another, "Yes."

Robin and Much nod their head in unison causing grins to form on everyone's faces as they try not to start laughing again.

Robin thinking to his brother, _'We need to try and control this.'_

Much thinking back, _'Aye, but right now it's too much fun!'_

The both start laughing again causing the rest to do so as well.

When Much stops laughing he can't stop the pain from overcoming him at this point, 'I… I need to lie down. Djaq may I have some more of your tea?"

Djaq handing him a mug, "This will allow you to sleep and help alleviate the pain at least for several hours."

Much drinks it gratefully and hands the mug back to Djaq.

Robin nods and helps his brother lay back down, placing his fresh tunic next to him, knowing that this is his last one, and covers him with a blanket to keep him warm.

Just before he closes his eyes he whispers in satisfaction, "Brothers." He relaxes and shortly goes to sleep with a smile on his face.

Robin smiles fondly and kisses him on his forehead.

Marian startled, "This is the most unrestrained emotion I've ever seen from you regarding Much."

Robin nods in understanding, "I know… and it shouldn't have mattered before, considering how long we've been together, and all we've been through. But somehow knowing that he's my brother makes a difference. Now I can express my love for him as he has always shown towards me. For some reason it just wasn't right before… He always was a stronger man than me."

Will cautiously, "I don't want to bring this up, but I'm curious, what are those whip marks on his back?"

Robin stares at him until he looks down.

Will sadly, "Sorry…"

Marian places her hand on Robin's arm. Gently asks, "I would like to know as well."

Robin takes a deep breath looks back at Will then at his love, "Sorry. I'm still angry about it."

Will nods understanding.

Marian pats his arm.

Robin sighs, "He got them from the man, until now, we knew as his uncle."

They stare quietly waiting for him to continue.

He looks at Much, "I think we should wait until he's awake. Since all of you saw them, I'm sure he would want to tell you about them himself."

Marian gently, "Then I'll stay here and watch him while you sleep." Robin was about to protest but then thought better of it and laid down on his pallet next to Much, placing his hand on Much's arm. The rest follow suit each retiring to their bunks. Around two in the morning Little John takes over from Marian who picks ups some blankets and retires to her loves bunk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Protecting his brother.)

The next day, Allan and Will leave to go hunting and later they bring back four large rabbits, joking about not having squirrel tonight. Little John returns from Locksley after handing out some of the money with a bag of vegetables.

Much having slept for most of the day with everyone taking turns watching over him ready with the tea just in case he wakes up in pain.

When Much wakes up, Djaq comes over and examines the compress. She removes it and turns it over since the blood has not soaked through, and secures it over the wound.

Robin's not far away cleaning the rabbits and when Much seeing them he insists on doing the cooking himself and transforms them into a hearty stew. After they eat, Marian collects the dishes and she and Robin take them to the stream to wash them.

When they return the gang is sitting around Much looking at his back . Much looks up at Robin who nods in response. They put away the dishes and take their places on either side of the wounded man.

Much, "I suppose I have some explaining to do. All of you think I can't keep secrets, but I can. I've kept one even from Robin. It would still be a secret if he hadn't seen my back."

Much glances apologetically at Robin. _'I'm sorry.'_ Robin nods in acceptance.

Robin takes a breath and begins, "After Much's family died my father and I took him in as my manservant. We were charged with being responsible for each other. One day while we were swimming I saw the whip marks on his back. Much got very upset and tried to talk his way out of it. But he's never been able to lie to me convincingly. I also thought that he couldn't keep secrets from me either. We can't now though." He looks over at Much who returns it with one of Robin's cheeky grins.

Robin, "I forced him to tell my father and me about them. He told us that his uncle would beat him for any infraction."

Much, "I was told by my uncle that if Robin or his father ever found out that we would move away and I would never see Robin again."

Robin continues, "My, our, father got so angry that he stormed off to the mill and threatened the miller with one hundred public lashings if he ever touched Much again."

Allan points to the two puckered dagger wounds on Much's chest and the one on his right arm asks about them.

Robin speaks up before his brother can, "He got those protecting me." Robin remembers the event and how Much had slaughtered over twenty men single handedly but then recalls their promise to keep Much's abilities a secret and decides not to tell the gang. He places a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

Robin continues, "We were on a mission and he was struck with two daggers, one of which was poisoned with a substance that causes paralysis and a slow death." Robin wipes his eyes, "He nearly died. The King brought several guards to take him away from me because we could no longer tell if he was alive. He came so close to death that only a tear saved him. I ordered the King's physician to give me a mirror and when I held it under his nose it slowly fogged. The King's physician then brought a clear liquid and put some in his eyes and the rest down his throat and soon he woke." Robin begins sobbing as the rest of the gang remain silent having seen this much emotion from their leader towards his friend only once before. Much puts his arm around his brother's shoulder's and pulls him tightly against him. Robin wipes his eyes and steadies himself, "It took a month before he could walk unaided again."

Much solemnly, "My only goal from the time when we left to the Holy Land has been to keep you alive. That is why I went. I would die to protect you." Robin nods, "As would I."

The gang remains quiet for some time before Marian laughs, trying to lighten the mood, "Much you do know that when Robin and I are married, you'll have to share him with me."

The gang remembers Much crying when Robin and Marian had spoken their vows to one another while waiting to die in the desert. Now understanding just how close the two brothers truly are, and putting all thoughts of an alternate, disturbing, relationship out of their minds.

Allen thinking back remembering something about a princess begins to ask but is interrupted by Much.

Much trying unsuccessfully not to show his extreme displeasure, "I… I know. But he's my twin brother and it has always hurt to be apart!"

Marian soothingly, "And nothing can ever take that away. He'll always be your brother and I will be your sister. So you gain me."

Much thinks for a while, "I never thought of it like that. So you won't keep him away?"

Marian laughs, "Never Much, never. I know the bond you share, even before you knew you were brothers."

Robin trying to calm his brother, "And Much, even if we are physically separated, remember you will only be a short ways away at Bonchurch, and we still can think to each other."

Much smiles hesitantly and Robin draws him close again.

Robin thinks for a moment, "I can tell your wound is starting to hurt. Would you like to lie down?"

Much chuckles, "Yes. I think I can return to my bunk now." He looks at their local physician who nods in agreement.

Marian picks up Much's blankets, goes outside and shakes them out, then remakes his bunk. Much slowly walks over to his bunk and Djaq checks his bandage before he climbs in. Djaq nods her head and hands him a new sweet smelling tea which he drinks then lies down.

Robin comes over and places his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Sleep now. You'll be fine. I'll be here when you wake up."

Much smiles reassured and drifts off to sleep.

The rest of the gang also retires to their bunks. All except Little John, who takes his usual position next to the entrance keeping the first watch."

Robin and Marian sit together hand in hand next to the fire.

Marian asks, "Do you think he'll be alright when we get married? He's very attached to you."

Robin sighs and responds, "I know. He's as attached to me as much as I am to him. We will work it out somehow."

Marian slyly asks, "Do you love him more than me?"

Robin hesitates before asking aware of the female trap, "I love him differently than you. Does that make since?"

Marian doesn't let up, "Yes… But do you love him more?"

Robin pauses before answering non-committedly, "I think it's time to get some sleep."

He rises offering a hand to his love. She hesitantly takes it knowing that Robin won't give her an answer right now.

Marian to herself, _They've been together for so long and have been through so much, and have now found out that they are brothers. I shouldn't have asked. I know he loves me, but… We'll work on it._

They move over to his bunk and lie down against each other. Marian mutter, "I'm sorry." Robin turns over and kisses her compassionately, "Does this answer your question?"

He lets down the privacy shade that he and Will had installed on all their bunks.

Marian smiles broadly and sinks into his arms helping each other out of their clothes.

Robin whispers intimately, "As I said. Differently. I don't think I could live without either one of you."

Much smiles gently as his face turns red from the intimate thoughts he feels from his brother to his love Marian and thinks to him from his sleep believing it's another dream, _'Nor I.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knowing something of the loss of a brother-in-arms.

Dedicated to my best friend (Sasquatch).

I held you as you died.

For where you have gone I have yet to follow.

(Calvin)


End file.
